


Sae's Stressful Case of Soiling

by Gothdresser



Category: Persona 5, persona - Fandom
Genre: Bedwetting, Courtroom, Desperation, Diaper, Gen, I wish I had anything more specific to tag this story with, Omorashi, Panty Poop, Pee, Piss, Scat, Soiling, bedmessing, messing, poop, underwear soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Case after case after case really puts a burden on a prosecutor, especially when having to deal with imaginative vigilantes related to all her cases. Alas, Sae Niijima is thrown into the middle of all this, doing her best in the courtroom, but things can't always go her way...





	Sae's Stressful Case of Soiling

Her eyes kept going down the evidence and witness lists, looking for something, anything, that might be able to help her tomorrow, but this case was proving to be too much for her. No matter how Sae looked at this case, it was down to the work of the Phantom Thieves and no one else, and trying to put imaginary vigilantes on the stand was impossible to do. They couldn’t even be proven to be real in the first place, just a bunch of coincidences that she had to sort through every time another case related to them came up. A familiar bad feeling was blooming in her stomach at the potential of this case, and no amount of looking at these papers was going to fix that.  


However, as she began to pack up some of the documents and leaned forward over her desk to grab everything, that bad feeling was striking her as her nerves were beginning to get the best of her. As much as she tried to hold it, it seemed like all this strain from the case was making her strain elsewhere, a losing battle as she could feel her ass widening out of her control. Her ass cheeks split apart and her underwear began to bulge out, restricted by her panties and tight pants, but the amount her ass let loose still bulged it out greatly as she struggled to hold any bit of it in. Finally, as little leftover bits escaped her, Sae could feel the soiling coming to an end, a hand immediately to the back of her suit. It felt like these accidents were getting bigger and more frequent as they kept happening, just as she was pouring more and more effort into figuring out the damn case. Seemed like that comparison was especially apt since she was having as much luck with the case as she was keeping her pants clean.  


At the very least, she managed to keep her pants dry, and so Sae went back to collecting the documents and putting them in her briefcase. She should’ve brought a pull-up, or some panties at least, since now she had nothing to change into. Each step out of the prosecutors’ office had her large mess squishing against her rear, the mushiness barely covered up by the steps of her heels. Linoleum and wooden floors worked well with how loud her heels clacked onto them, but no pairs of shoes would save her since the courtroom was carpeted. If the sounds of her mess were already this loud, then she had no chance of hiding it in the courtroom.  


Opening the door of the courthouse, Sae had expected it to be evening, but it was already so late at night, a hand reaching into her purse for pepper spray as she approached her car. It was later than she expected and she always wanted to be safe, but with her focus on her surroundings, she forgot one important thing. Sitting down in her car, Sae was greeted by the squishing of her huge mess in her panties. It was gross and embarrassing to sit in it, but she knew she couldn’t get up again. The mess would just get worse, and now she was stuck driving home like this. A nice shower would be good later when she got home, and hopefully, she could manage to continue hiding this from Makoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking back and forth before the jury, her stomach felt like it was in knots and twinges in her bladder kept bugging her, stifling her words. None of this situation felt like it was real, nothing except the fear of what might she might end up doing before the jury. She couldn’t even pay attention to her own words as she did her best to hold back her groans. This case was going as bad as she thought it was going to be, and maybe even worse as she felt something trying to poke out of her rear. No, she couldn’t do this in the middle of the courtroom, but her bladder and bowels had a much different opinion. ‘Slipping’ would be an understatement as her crotch and butt flooded with warmth. There was no way to hold back her piss as it streamed down her legs, splashing all along the inside of her pants legs. Her dark grey suit was great for showing her seriousness, but there was no way to be taken seriously when her bladder gave out more easily than a toddler’s and turned her suit to black. Jurors were holding their noses and quietly voicing their disdain, and the lights of the courtroom made the wetness of the dark stains sparkle as Sae could feel her pants clinging to her thighs. The mess clinging to her ass didn’t help either as it just exploded out of her and into her panties. Sagginess was imminent and her ass felt extremely heavy, weighing her down so much as if it wanted her to fall down onto it. Either gravity got to be too much or her legs gave out from the stress and pressure, but Sae found her rear splatting the mess in her pants as her ass hit the floor, her breathing getting harder as tears were dewing at the corners of her eyes. This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening. Before she knew it, Sae’s crotch grew warm once more and the little stream of piss dampened the blankets under her completely…  


Wait, blankets…? Bolting up in bed with the loud, disgusting sound of squelching, Sae felt her heart beating a million times per second as she found her surroundings to be much different than the courtroom she had just been in. Her breathing was hard to recover but after a few minutes, she was finally calmed down enough to take in what had happened. She had thought she had pissed and shit herself in the courtroom during the upcoming trial, but a look at her phone told her that it was still early in the morning, not long before she would’ve woken up normally.  


Speaking of waking up normally, it seemed that her new routine was becoming more common and normal. Waking up in a pissed bed with her panties full of shit this morning made it the fifth time in the last week that she did, and one of those two days had still resulted in cleaning up wet sheets. Ever since this Phantom Thief bullshit had started, her sheets ended up wet most nights, and now as one of many cases related to it had gone to trial, she was waking up to her ass covered in shit as well. Makoto had a difficult time keeping the bed dry when she was a kid, but Sae never wet the bed. Well, she had never wet it before she took on this investigation, but many things had changed at this point.  


Sae cringed at every time her soiled butt squished even a little on her bed as she scooched out of it, stripping her sodden pajamas as she got a look at herself in the mirror. There were light bags under her eyes and her hair was messed up with bedhead, and her eyes panned down her mature figure until she saw the panties sagging between her legs, piss still dripping off the shit bulge. This was the woman who’d be prosecuting in court later this morning, who was now heading into the shower to clean the filth off her body.  


Cleaning it all off and drying herself, she headed to her closet to grab her suit, but a certain package attracted her eye. She had gotten them as a just in case her problem was getting too bad, but the thought of wearing one in court was much too embarrassing. And yet while she pulled her panties on and got dressed, her eyes kept drifting back to it. There was just no way she could go through with it, but… was chancing an accident really better? No matter what she did, it clung to her thoughts like her mess before had clung to her ass, even as she grabbed her briefcase and was about to head out to work. But one step out the door, she stopped and couldn’t help herself from turning around and heading back to her room, ripping open the package as crinkles came from inside it. Sae took one, and only one, as well as an extra pair of pants, out of it and stashed both away in her briefcase, turning her keys over in her hand as she returned to the door and made her way to the car with her thoughts on the diaper she now had.  


The best she could do as Sae got into her car and headed over to the courthouse was try to focus on the drive there. Having the padding in her briefcase and the leftover smell from the ride home the night before still in her car, it was setting her day up to a bad start already. Her whole car ride was a reminder of how badly last night and her last-minute preparation went down, a slight feeling at her rear that was reminiscent of yesterday. A small impulse told her to go to the nearest bathroom to change into the diaper immediately, but Sae suppressed it as she swaggered her way to the courtroom.  


Hopefully, the case would be over quickly, and it seemed like everything was going faster than she expected. The swearing in and the beginning of the proceedings went smoothly, but it wasn’t until the first witness that some nervousness was coming back to her. It had started out as a fair bit of time feeling only like a couple of minutes, but the sudden slowness hit Sae hard, especially in her bladder. As she began to work on her first witness, it felt like the court was stacked against her as her questioning got fragmented and interrupted with various objections from the defense. Question after question getting sustained and Sae could feel a bead of sweat run down her face, as a bead of urine ran down her leg. Her foot was tapping as she struggled with both keeping her panties dry and keeping control of the testimony. If the rest of this case was going to be like this, well… this might possibly be the worst case she’s ever had.  


At last, with her questioning torn apart by objections, Sae excused herself with no more questions and headed back to the prosecutor stand. The next problem came as the cross-examination began and Sae didn’t know how long this might take. It was hard to focus on her own questioning while needing to pee, but another urge was creeping up on her as she had to figure out what questions to object to. Some she got in time, but others she instead had her hands pressing her crotch too much to even think of responding. Too many good chances were slipping by her for this case, but it was better than letting something else slip as her leg danced in desperation. Here she was, a grown woman and prosecutor, essentially doing a potty-dance in the courtroom, praying for this cross-examination to end so a recess could be called. Drop after drop of her pee was leaking out as Sae did her best to hold it while still acting as a lawyer, but she could feel the seat of her chair growing damp as she was feeling something else begin to push against the seat of her panties.  


Despite how terrible working on this case had been, a little bit of luck was finally coming her way as the defense rested and the gavel came down to initiate the recess. It was only five minutes, but Sae was out of the courtroom as soon as the judge finished talking. She already had the dream of having an accident in the courtroom, but a trip to the bathroom would fix that situation. Or at least she hoped it would, but her hopes were falling as her thighs were heating up on her way to the restroom, a small pitter-patter behind her as Sae was losing control of her bladder. Thoughts of such a public accident certainly didn’t help lower the stress of beginning to piss herself, even after she slammed through the bathroom and stall doors to make it, but just a little too late. Sae’s shaky hands had more trouble than usual unbuttoning her pants, filling her with stress as her pissed pants filled with her shit. Most of it seemed to be on the more solid side as her panties were loaded up, her asshole stretching to accommodate such a big mess. She couldn’t even stop it as she thought she had finally emptied out after the large bowel movement, but a more mucky load followed suit and something grosser dripped down the back of Sae’s thighs. Looking down, her heels were standing in a yellow-and-brown puddle, and her pants were much darker than normal. Blaming it on sweat could be an excuse for the latter, but there was no way to mask the disgusting smells of her pissed and soiled pants.  


She did have her briefcase with her though, and Sae set it on the tank as she pulled out two important items from under all the paperwork and files. A small part of it her was glad that she had gone back to grab the diaper and an extra pair of pants, or she’d be prosecuting in poopy pants. That’d definitely be a boost to her reputation, although it probably wouldn’t be getting her the promotion that she so desperately wanted. Babies wouldn’t get anywhere in this goal-orientated society, and yet here she was slipping off her soiled pants and panties, balling up toilet paper to wipe her ass and legs clean of her shit, and donning the thick diaper on around her waist. It was much thicker than she imagined, enough that the padding spread her legs a bit too, no doubt enough absorbent enough to take a big accident. It would have to hold up because she didn’t want to be leaking in the middle of the testimony, and with how stressed out she’s already been during this case, she needed it.  


Her stomach was already feeling iffy again as she taped up the diaper and slid on the spare pair of pants. Also grabbing a plastic bag or something before she left her apartment would’ve been smart as well, but losing out on a pair of ruined panties and pants wouldn’t hurt her as she left them in the trash. They were someone else’s problem now, as she had enough problems of her own as she had to fix her gait with the additional thickness between her legs. Of all the options she had to rely on, of course, it had to be such an infantile garment, but whatever kept her protected when she was on the edge of embarrassing herself would be the exception for today.  


Nonetheless, there definitely was a change of air in the courtroom as the fear of an accident had calmed down, and Sae could feel her confidence coming back as she sat at her stand, the cushion around her waist reassuring her. It was much easier to pay attention when she didn’t have to focus on keeping her pants cleans, enough that as the recess ended and the trial went back into motion, Sae found her crotch growing warm unexpected. Her hands instantly bolted down to her crotch only to find the padding between her legs, her panic reduced to just the inconvenience of not being used to pissing her diaper yet, although she was uncertain if she even wanted to get used to it in the first place. This padding was just meant to prevent an accident in the courtroom, she didn’t want to get too used to using them or that might create a dependency that would be her downfall if left unchecked.  


Relaxing her hands, Sae went back to focusing on the case, feeling her usual rhythm come back to her as she was there to disrupt the questioning of the defendant. It was great to be back on the offense, and she was already up for the cross-examination within minutes. This was the defendant’s witness too, and now she just had to wring out whatever she could, but as she sat up, Sae had to clench her ass as she was afraid of something more solid getting wrung out of her. She was just barely getting used to wetting herself, but messing would be a different story.  


Sae still had her job to do, but her thoughts were already screwing her up as she took her papers too quickly and a few pages fell to the floor. Bending over to grab them surprised her though as she really felt how tight her pants were with the diaper under it, crinkling coming out with how tightly the rear hem of her pants pressed against the padding. She hadn’t accounted for the thickness having such an effect, and it certainly did make her much more aware of her diaper as she shifted to crouching to get her sheets. With the focus on the nappy now, Sae became too mindful of how loud the crinkling seemed to be, picking it out more easily with the silence of the courtroom. It was only her and the witness speaking now, and Sae was mixed about her usual pacing in front of the jury. Masking the crinkling was easier said than done though as she tried to speak louder than it, but her nervous shifting as another spurt of pee that went into the padding was much too noticeable to her during the silence between questions, not to mention the hissing itself.  


All her anxiousness was getting to her again as she found herself to be clumsier than usual and she dropped some papers again, but as she learned from her mistake before, Sae made an even worse mistake as she crouched down to pick the papers up. Her ass had been bothering her before while she was seated and while standing up seemed to suppress that problem, there was nothing she could do to protect herself in this position. Wrinkling the papers in her grip, she tried her best to hold on, but relief flooded her as she could hear the muffled squishing and crinkling coming from her padded pants. The feeling robbed her of her breath and while it felt so good to empty out like this, Sae resisted the urge to pant like an unhousebroken bitch while lifting her weighted ass from the position to stand up and resume her cross-examination.  


Even with how fresh it was, Sae was tempted to cover her mouth and nose from the smell of it, the squelching and rustling of her diaper much too apparent with how quiet the courtroom was as she finished up her cross-examination. She didn’t even try to fix her gait again as she waddled back to her stand, her face heating up as she sat right down on her diaper for the mushiness to add insult to injury. There was no way she hadn’t been heard with all the crinkles and squishing and hissing, including more as the mess was nowhere near as comfortable as the dry or wet diaper, shifting in her seat while she tried to listen to the wrapping up of the case.  


There were only the closing arguments left, but whatever the outcome of this case, Sae had embarrassed herself terribly, letting loose another big burst of pee into her diaper. It was much easier to do now, a little too easily as she felt some familiar wetness crawling along her thighs and her eyes widened at the realization. Reaching a hand down to the crotch of her pants, her hand came back wet and Sae didn’t even want to look down to see the damage, knowing her dream had come true despite thinking a diaper would be any help at all. This case was a killer for her stress and no doubt she’d be put in charge of the next similar case too. Maybe she needed thicker diapers, but either way, Sae knew she wasn’t going to have a clean day for quite a long while.


End file.
